Worst Feeling in the World
by Remasa
Summary: An FFXI twist on the traditional 'Worst Feeling in the World' essays from school. Complete.


"**Worst Feeling in the World"**

by Remasa

Ifrit's Cauldron. Just the name brings a shudder to every miner in Vana'diel. The horrendous volcano in the middle of a humid jungle swarming with its own nasty enemies still occasionally erupts, and a constant stream of hot ash stand as a warning to all, forbidding them entrance. Some members of the Miner's Union whisper rumors that the Cauldron is the ultimate test of a miner…a test of courage and skill. Others hiss that the only thing the Cauldron tests is death, and how long before you break down and retreat to the safety of less dangerous caverns. The test is not without reward, however. From the deepest crevices in the hottest zones come the coveted Adaman and Orichalcum ores. Talented blacksmiths turn the blue chunks of Adaman into highly prized armor and weapons, while the best goldsmiths in all of Vana'diel mold the dull greenish-brown Orichalcum into delicate accessories. The demand for these ores remains high, both because of the valuable armor produced and because most who enter into the Cauldron never return. Ever.

Ifrit's Cauldron. Every horror story I had ever heard about this place flooded into my head all at once. I gazed up at the enormous volcano looming directly ahead, gave a small gulp, and guided my chocobo as close as it dared go. Its bravery gave up a few feet later, and I debated just turning around right then and escaping into the safety of Gusgen Mines, my second home. Steeling myself, I tightened the sack upon my back and hopped off the chocobo. Free from the constraints of its temporary master, it gave a sharp "wark!" before running back to Kazham as fast as it could go. As the bird disappeared in a flurry of golden feathers, I turned to face the mountain before me, already feeling the heat emanate from the sides.

Ifrit's Cauldron. Gasping, I finally pulled myself into the entrance that officially marked the start of the Cauldron. Grey ash laced with blackened rocks and fiery orange slits of lava greeted me as I turned the corner. Stepping cautiously around corners, glancing in every direction for enemies, I slowly made my way to where the mining points were, carefully stepping over hot rivulets of lava. Clutching the map in one hand, I inched forward in the tunnel-like area. There! Up ahead! A bomb! I quickly threw up a pinch of prism powder, and the tiny flecks slowly descended, completely covering my body. The special powder deflected the light away from my body and allowed me to slip past the enemy undetected. Such powders and oils that would hide my footsteps were a necessity here, where my more familiar white magic could be sensed at extraordinary distances. I skidded around a corner and began running to the deeper areas of the volcano.

Ifrit's Cauldron. The map's title taunted me as I gazed at the winding tunnels and turns. I did it. In my arrogant state of mind, I had failed to keep tabs of my location on my map, and now I was hopelessly lost in the twisting magma pools. Thoughtfully, I turned the map to the side and compared a turn on it to the corner ahead. Figuring I'd give it a shot, I tucked the parchment away and walked to the edge. Whoa, I thought, staring out into the very center of the volcano. Yellow-orange magma bubbled about two stories below me. I glanced over the small edge I was standing on, feeling a blast of heat rising from the lava. I eyed the lava for a while longer before noticing another thin edge snaking along the inside. I thought I could make out the form of a ledge sticking out, but the steam rising from the lava made certain identification difficult. I backed away from the ledge and continued on my way, down another dark tunnel.

Mining point! I gleefully run to where I can see a glimmer of metal behind the ashy walls. Anxiously pulling out my pickaxe, I look around before wiping the prism powder from myself. I swing, and the axe connects. Examining my find, I discover it is merely a flint stone. Rubbish, I thought, tossing it away. Not even worth a valuable space in my sack. I swing again, this time pulling out some bomb ash. Knowing alchemists around Vana'diel could do wonders with this dusty stuff, I carefully place it in a glass vial and secure it in my sack. I turn back to the mining point. Swing. The tip of the axe breaks against the hard wall and I throw it away disgustedly. I pull out a fresh pickaxe, but when I go to examine the crack, there is nothing left to mine. Releasing a sigh of frustration, I put the axe away and use another pinch of powder, moving further inward.

Hours later, I take a small breather in an area I know is relatively safe from monsters. I sit down on a nearby ledge and place my heavy sack on the ground. My normally green mining clothes were covered in grayish black ash. Absently wiping at a particularly dark spot on my tunic, I succeed in only smearing it further. Giving up, I turn to my sack to assess my inventory. It was almost full, the majority of items being iron ores, bomb ash, and sulfur. I would have to return back to town to empty it and restock on supplies, I regretfully noted, holding the remaining powders and oils in my hand. I had some close calls with the bombs as I mined; one incident in particular still evoked a vivid memory of a bomb floated dangerously close to my hiding place. I had anxiously held my breath, having lost sight of it until it appeared practically on top of me as I dug. I threw down my axe and darted into a corner, but the bomb floated toward me, almost attacking…. But it hadn't, and I exercised more caution from that time on.

Feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the mining points again, I decided that one more run should fill my inventory and deplete my remaining supplies. Maybe I'll get an Adaman, I thought. I had yet to mine up either of the rare ores. Shouldering my pack, I applied another powder, and ran onwards. Minutes later, I see another point in the distance. Running up on the ledge, I withdraw my axe and almost cancel my invisibility when I see the red bomb float toward me. I held still beside the point, patiently waiting for it to pass. It stops right beside me, staring straight ahead, oblivious to the small body to its left. Glancing at the point, I mentally curse at the bomb, willing it to move. A few seconds later, it lazily drifts onward. It pauses again a few feet later. I almost scream in frustration. I look at the point again, praying it won't disappear by the time the bomb moves out of range. I eye the bomb, mentally calculating the odds. It seems to move about every ten seconds, in a random direction. It could continue moving forward, but a sudden 180 could find it right in my face. At that distance, detection was a certainty, and the bomb would most likely kill me in one hit. I weigh my options, and decide.

Quickly canceling my invisible status, I align myself with the point, extract an axe, and swing….and nothing happens. Puzzled, I go to swing again. Again, nothing. I glance at the top of my screen. R 0. I'm quickly ripped from my fantasy world as I desperately try to get my character on screen to move, get invisible, logout… anything! Frantically, I punch every button on my keyboard that I can find, eventually resorting to mashing my palm against the keys. I watch as the connection goes from 100...to 82...to 56...to 43...20...6... 0... I slump down into my chair as I wait for the inevitable to happen. It does, seconds later. The screen fades to black as a white text box appears. "Connection lost. Please check your connection cables and try again."

Growling in anger, I type in my password to bring up the main screen. My character introduction appears, and I glance at the level, knowing I was only one death away from deleveling. Good, I thought, noting that my character was the same level, I haven't died in the 30 seconds it takes for the server to disconnect my character in these instances. Feeling mildly relieved, I click on the button to allow my character to resume playing. As I do, I recall my location. Uninvisible and standing inches away from a bomb…great. Even if I hadn't died yet, I most likely would be one-shotted as soon as my character logged back in. The screen darkened as my character loaded. Without waiting for anything to appear, I begin spamming my prism powder macro. Ten powders and three seconds later, my character happily greets me from the screen. I pan the camera around, but the bomb is safely at the bottom of the hill now, well out of aggro range. I tab around, and notice the point still there. What the heck, I thought, canceling my invisible status once more and resuming my mining.


End file.
